


little white shadows

by addtastic



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek Feels, I Tried, M/M, PWP-ish, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addtastic/pseuds/addtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is drowning and Stiles is the life raft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little white shadows

There were hands sliding around his waist, popping the buttons on his jeans. Stiles rests his forehead on the back of Derek’s shoulder as he works over the zipper, before sliding his palm down over Derek’s stomach and under the waistband of his boxers. Nimble fingers, warm and soft, find his cock and stroke firmly. Stiles’ free hand rests at Derek’s hip, squeezing lightly. The slow, even breaths that blow hot into his shoulder match the rhythm on his strokes. 

Derek should stop this or at least try to salvage whatever was left of the self control that took years to build. However, he had no strength to do so. It as though if he’s lost at sea, exhausted from treading water for who knows how long. Out there on the horizon, a life raft come to save him or to damn him. The distance is too far to know for certain. All he knows is that he is tired of fighting the current. Derek just wants to give in and be swallowed whole; to accept that he would never be saved. 

But there’s that boat coming closer and closer, promising salvation if he just would let himself be accept it. Did he want to be saved? Did he deserve it? Maybe, maybe not. And just as his arms refuse to hold his head above water, just as he is about to go under, a hand reaches out and holds on, refusing to let go. 

Derek braces himself with an arm thrown out against the window. His breath has fogging up the pane of glass, which is cool when he presses his cheek to it. “Stiles.” His whispers, meaning it to sound like a warning but it just comes out like prayer. The normal gruff tone of his voice had vanished, replaced by needy whine that leaves a sour taste in his mouth. And Stiles just holds him tighter, his pace unrelenting as murmurs encouragements Derek’s shirt. 

It doesn’t take long before Derek’s body is shuddering, his teeth drawing blood from the back of his hand where he has bitten down to keep the moans at bay. Stiles pulls his hand free and very unceremoniously wipes it on the leg of Derek’s jeans. He does not say a word as his now clean fingers lace together over Derek’s stomach. They both just stand in silence, letting what they just did sink in. Time slips by. At some point the street lights blink on from the pavement below, casting shadows onto Derek’s face and onto his hand that now holds Stiles’.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is.  
> It just happened.  
> le shrug


End file.
